savedbythebellfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Morris
Zackary Morris 'Zackary "Zack" Morris' Zack,, is often referred to as "Preppy" by his friend A.C. Slater. He is a charming schemer who often breaks the fourth wall by addressing the audience, sometimes temporarily freezing all of the characters around him in the process by calling, "Time out!". Zack's schemes, though amusing, often backfire, resulting in unexpected outcomes. Zack has sex with Kelly in the locker room . Early Life Zack's best friends since grade school have been Lisa Turtle and next-door neighbor Jessie Spano; Samuel "Screech" Powers has also been tagging along with Zack since they were little. Personality Gambling Throughout the series, Zack is shown as an avid proposition bettor who often make bets with Slater on the outcome of his schemes. Zack also occasionally placed bets with students of Bayside's rival school, Valley. He has gambled on football, chess, the future, whether he could skip school, and even on the day that Mr. Belding's baby would be born. However, when Zack went to Las Vegas with Kelly, he was not seen gambling. (the reason being he was only 19 and in Las Vegas you must be 21) Jobs Throughout most of high school, Zack is not seen holding any jobs, unlike some of his classmates. However, during one summer, Zack worked at The Malibu Sands Beach Club with his friends. During college, Zack is seen working at the cafeteria in the student commons, in order to raise money for a trip he had promised as a prize in a raffle contest that was designed to get students to fill out a survey. Good Morning, Miss Bliss The one season of the sitcom Good Morning, Miss Bliss took place during Zack's eighth grade year at John F. Kennedy Junior High School in Indianapolis, Indiana. Screech and Lisa are two of Zack's friends in these episodes. Other friends that are regularly featured are Mikey Gonzalez, a close friend who is often tied up in Zack's scheming, and Nikki Coleman, who often butted heads with Zack on many issues. Mr. Belding was the principal of JFK Junior High, and often had to deal with problems Zack had caused. Zack's homeroom teacher and history teacher, Miss Carrie Bliss, also helped provide a moral compass for Zack. During his junior high days, Zack was already doing much of the scheming, betting, and manipulation for which he became known. Examples include selling the stock the students had bought as a class project and investing the money in potatoes, setting rats loose in the school in order to get a test postponed, using a relationship between his father and Miss Bliss to get out of doing homework, betting Nikki that he could kiss a rock star who was coming to the school, and getting Screech to write his history report by promising a date with Lisa, even though all he actually does is write love letters to Lisa from a secret admirer, on Screech's behalf. Season 1 Zack demonstrated a flair for business throughout his teen years. However, in many subjects (notably history and literature), he is often seen receiving poor grades or displaying lack of interest. Zack was also constantly pining for Kelly, coming up with new ways to try to win her over in many episodes and often battling for her affections with his on-again, off-again best friend A.C. Slater. This rivalry ended as the show decided that Zack and Slater were better suited as good friends, not least because of the close friendship between the actors who played them. Zack was a particularly involved high school student. Athletically, Zack participated in cross country, basketball, and track. He has experienced some success in each of these sports. In 9th grade, Zack finished in 3rd place at a cross country meet. He was one of Bayside's better basketball players, and it hurt the team when he sprained his knee in the locker room before a big game. When Zack was possibly not going to compete in a track meet, Mr. Belding and Zack's team members were downtrodden because they thought there was no way they could win without Zack. Despite this success, Zack sometimes felt athletically overshadowed by Slater, who was the star of the school's football and wrestling teams. In 9th grade, Zack ran against Jessie for Class President. Zack only wanted the position to get a free trip to Washington, D.C.. He defeated Jessie by one vote, but after realizing how much the position actually meant to Jessie (and her college application), he resigned from office, allowing Jessie to become president. Season 2 Zack was also involved in various other activities throughout high school. He helped re-start the school radio station, and hosted a radiothon to save The Max. He spearheaded a carnival to raise money for a school ski trip, and helped sponsor countless dances. He was also a member of the school's ROTC program. Season 3 Zack was also very musically talented. He was the lead singer and lead guitar player for a band called The Zack Attack. The other members were Kelly (vocals), Lisa (bass guitar), Slater (drums), and Screech (Keyboard). While this band never achieved the success that it did in Zack's dreams, it was good enough to get paid to play at local events. The Zack Attack, however, offered to play for free at a school dance so that more money could be spent on decorations. This line-up featured Zack and Jessie on vocals, Lisa on guitar, Screech on keyboard, and Slater on drums. However, when Slater had to take over the lead vocals during the dance because Zack was outside talking to Kelly, Ollie (a minor character on Saved by the Bell) took over on drums. Zack was also the lead singer of a 1950s-style doo-wop group, The Five Aces, that sang during a school sock hop. The other singers were Slater, Screech, Lisa, and Tori Scott (a student who transferred to Bayside during senior year). He was also a member of the glee club for a short time. He could also play the trombone. Season 4 Zack's father is a hot-shot computer salesman (with whom his relationship was, for a time, rather distant) who has been played by two different actors. His mother is a kind, but overly permissive homemaker. Upon graduation, Zack was slated to go to Yale, having scored 1502 on the SAT, the highest of the gang (despite his slacker reputation) but he ultimately attended Cal U with Slater, Screech, and Kelly. University Despite this, Zack achieved a very high score of 1502 on his SAT and got accepted to "Stansbury University" in his senior year. At the end of Saved by the Bell, Zack is planning on going to Yale. However, in Saved by the Bell: The College Years, we see Zack attending Cal U, along with Screech, Slater (who had planned on attending Iowa to join their wrestling program), and later on, Kelly (who joined the cast after the pilot episode). Their dorm was a suite, with the three guys in one room, three girls in another room and a common area in-between. The girls originally assigned to share the suite with them were Alex Tabor (an aspiring actress), Leslie Burke (the daughter of a university donor) and Danielle Marks (the daughter of a federal judge). Danielle quickly transferred to a different school. This allowed Kelly to move in after she was accepted from California University's waiting list. Screech met with Kelly, and he suggested that she move in to the suite. Assigned to watch over Zack and his friends was Mike Rogers, a former football player for the San Francisco 49ers. He worked as a resident advisor, while also working towards a graduate degree. Mike often had to keep Zack in line, since Zack was still up to many of his high school tricks. Generally though, Mike and Zack got along well. Other university faculty and staff that were regularly featured in "Saved by the Bell: The College Years" were Professor Jeremiah Lasky and Dean Susan McMann. Zack generally got along well with Professor Lasky, with the exception of a short period where Professor Lasky was dating Kelly, which upset Zack because he realized he still had feelings for her. Dean McMann, however, was a more authoritative figure whom Zack often caused problems for. Breaking the fourth wall During his high school years, Zack broke the fourth wall numerous times. During many episodes, he would introduce the episode, or speak his opinion on different topics, such as Slater, Kelly, etc. Perhaps the most popular times Zack broke the Fourth Wall was when he would take a "Time Out." Zack would say "Time Out", and make a motion with his hands similar to a basketball player requesting a time out from the referee, and everyone around him would freeze. Then, Zack would offer his opinion, and when he was finished, he would say "Time In", and the episode would continue. In one episode, Zack had to use the "Time Out", to make sure he would not get punched by Slater. Slater instead punched Mr. Belding, because Zack moved out of the way. Love life Throughout the sitcoms that featured Zack Morris, he had numerous flames: Junior high * Karen (episode "Summer Love" - Zack meets Karen over the summer, but because she's older, he lies about his age, which leads to complications when school starts again.) * Shana (episode "Save the Last Dance for Me" - Zack and Mikey both like the same girl, and both want to go to the dance with her.) * Colleen Morton, aka Stevie (episode "Stevie" - Zack bets that he can kiss Stevie, a young rock star and former student at their school that will be performing at JFK, and does end up getting a kiss from Colleen without knowing at the time that it's the same girl.) High school * Long-term relationships: ** Kelly Kapowski (Zack and Kelly are an on-again, off-again couple throughout their high school years.) ** Stacy Corosi (Zack and Stacy grew close during their time working together at the Malibu Sands Beach Club.) ** Tori Scott (After Tori transfers to Bayside, she and Zack butt heads, but after making a bet with Slater about who could kiss Tori first, Zack starts to realize he actually likes her.) * Short-term relationships: ** Penny Belding (episode "Blind Dates" - Mr. Belding coerces Zack into going on a blind date with his niece, but Zack sends Screech in his place.) ** Nicki Kapowski (episode "1-900-Crushed" - Kelly's little sister who has a crush on Zack, and after he mistakes her voice for Kelly's and says that he loves her he has to straighten things out.) ** Jennifer (episode "From Nurse to Worse" - Zack temporarily falls for the hot new school nurse, even though he was about to ask Kelly to steady with him.) ** Jessie Spano (episode "Snow White and the Seven Dorks" - Zack and Jessie have to kiss in a play, and for a while they think they may actually have feelings for each other, making the kiss awkward.) ** Danielle (episode "Fake ID's" - Zack falls for a college girl, and gets a fake ID made so he can go to the over-18 club with her.) ** Wendy (episode "Date Auction" - Wendy wins the right to go to a dance with Zack during a date auction and Zack initially lies in order to blow her off because she is fat, he ends up rethinking his sizist attitudes and sharing a dance with her.) ** Krystee (episode "Hold me Tight" - Zack grows to like this female wrestler, whom he dates partially because Jessie was jealous that Slater and Krystee were spending too much time together.) ** Mindy Wallace (episode "Rockumentary" - As part of Zack's dream about hitting the big time, he has a fling with his publicist, which leads to him splitting from the group for a while.) ** Laura Benton (episodes "Home for Christmas" part 1 and 2 - Laura catches Zack's eye at the mall, so he tries to woo her, then helps her and her father when he finds out they're homeless.) **Andrea Larson (TV movie "Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style" - While in Hawaii for a summer vacation, Zack falls for a local and pursues a relationship with her.) ** Joanna (episode "The Fight" - A new girl comes to Bayside, and Zack and Slater fight over who will get to go to the dance with her.) ** Lisa Turtle (episode "The Bayside Triangle" - These two long-time friends begin to think they might have feelings for each other, and share a kiss.) ** J.B. Slater (episode "Slater's Sister" - When Slater's sister comes to town, Zack dates her for a while, which upsets Slater.) ** Kimberly (Screech's sexy, albeit adopted, cousin who was meant to ease Zack back into the dating world after his split with Kelly) **Melissa (episode "Teen Line" - Zack sets up a date with a girl he talked to on the school's advice hotline, and after meeting her it takes him a while to get past her disability.) ** Jennifer Wade (episode "Love Machine" - Slater's ex-girlfriend from school in Germany transfers to Bayside, and after Slater and Jennifer realize they do not have romantic feelings for each other any more, Zack dates Jennifer) * Crushes ** Rhonda Robestelli (Early on in the High School years, she unrelentingly pursued Zack and wound up on a date to a dance with him). College * Leslie Burke (After arriving at Cal U, Zack quickly falls for Leslie and talks her into going on a date with him, but when Kelly shows up, Zack is torn between the two girls.) * Jennifer Williams (episode "Professor Zack" - Zack pretends to be a professor to impress Jennifer, but this causes problems because she's the chancellor's daughter.) * Linda Addington (episode "Screech Love" - Zack starts dating a tennis star, but after he asks Screech to tutor her, it turns out she likes Screech better.) * Kelly Kapowski (During their first year of college, Zack and Kelly get back together, survive some rocky times, and remained friends. - they get married after.) Category:Characters Category:Good Morning, Miss Bliss Characters Category:Saved by the Bell Characters Category:Saved by the Bell: The College Years Characters Category:Saved by the Bell: The New Class Characters